


i wanna be with you (i think i'm in too deep)

by kunmillion



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Quarantine, they go on a minecraft date thats it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:47:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28574754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kunmillion/pseuds/kunmillion
Summary: Quarantined boyfriends Kun and Xuxi go on a Minecraft date together.
Relationships: Qian Kun/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	i wanna be with you (i think i'm in too deep)

**Author's Note:**

> it's my first time posting anything here and i am: scared
> 
> title from eric nam's can't stop myself. enjoy ♡

A crack of thunder startles Kun awake. His heart pounds swiftly against his ribcage, anxiety coursing along with his erythrocytes all the way up through his circulatory system. 

He places a hand on his chest and takes a deep breath. Never a fan of being woken up, Kun mentally curses at the sky for deciding to break apart into a storm so early in the morning. 

Kun forgot to close the curtains last night, so he can see clouds from where he is laying down on the bed. The sun is nowhere to be seen, not even shining through the dark blots on the sky, so he can't guess how long he was asleep for. One look at the clock tells him it's nearing 9AM. A solid ten hour sleep.

Kun lazes around on the bed for a bit. He stretches his limbs and ignores the way they crack ominously. He buries his head on the pillow and basks in the warmth of his blankets. He stares at the ceiling long enough to start questioning whether the tiny black spot on the white surface is dust or a spider.

The clock marks 9:30AM when he finally picks up his phone; the notification batch shows a few texts from his boyfriend. Kun can't help the smile taking over his face, and he taps on the notification to open the texting app.

**xuxi 🤍**

_hi baby_

_good morning_ 💗

**8:37AM**

Kun bites his lip as he types a response.

**kun 🐷**

_good morning_ 🥺

_did you sleep well?_

**9:32AM**

Xuxi's response comes almost immediately. Kun doesn't even have time to close the app when the three dots appear.

**xuxi 🤍**

_i did_

_happy 7 months angel_

**9:33AM**

Kun pouts at the screen. If only he had his boyfriend between his arms, squishing Xuxi hard enough to make him lose his breath. 

**kun 🐷**

_happy 7 months baby_

_i love you_

_and i miss u_

**9:33AM**

When the pandemic started, neither of them thought it would last this long, or that it would get this bad. At first, Xuxi visited Kun twice a week. They live half an hour from each other, so it wasn't hard to come over spontaneously. As the number of cases started rising, though, they agreed to meet once a week, which eventually became twice a month, just to keep it safe.

Xuxi is coming over in two days, when the winter break starts, but Kun wishes he could kiss him right now, if only to express his love properly on their 7th month anniversary.

**xuxi 🤍**

_i miss u too angel_

_so so much_

_but im gonna have you to myself next week and im not letting you go_

**9:34AM**

Kun sighs softly and hides his smile on the pillow. Xuxi is not here to see him blush, but Kun still feels shy to stare openly at the phone, as though his boyfriend were staring right at him.

**xuxi 🤍**

_plus_

_i have smth planned for today_

**9:34AM**

**kun 🐷**

_wdym?_ 🥺

**9:35AM**

**xuxi** 🤍

_turn on your computer_

_minecraft date time_

**9:36AM**

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, Kun is sitting on the bed with his laptop on his lap. He's waiting for their server to load, and he listens to Xuxi's voice through the phone.

"I thought it would be fun, since I can't take you anywhere right now," Xuxi says. Kun hears some meowing from the other side of the line. That must be Louis.

"You could send me a soggy muffin through the mail and I'd still cry like a baby."

Xuxi laughs and Kun settles for imagining the way his eyes crinkle at the corners.

When the world finally loads, Kun is met with the familiar sight of their hobbit-like cottage. It's now decorated with pink flowers in their garden, and when he walks inside, the floor is covered in pink carpet.

"Is it pretty?"

Kun suddenly remembers he's supposed to be speaking.

"It's so pretty. I love it so much." 

Kun's gratefulness seeps through his voice, and Kun can hear Xuxi's smile when he answers.

"I'm glad you like it, angel. C'mon, there's more stuff I want to show you."

For the next hour, Xuxi guides Kun through all the pretty improvements he added for this occasion, and if Kun blushes when he sees Xuxi placed their new pink beds next to each other, no one needs to know.

They fish together for a bit, and Xuxi gifts the name tag he gets after ten minutes. Kun uses it to name their cat Ronald.

"His name isn't Ronald! Panda, baby, I'm sorry," Xuxi speaks to their Minecraft cat, who runs away.

"He's a sophisticated gentleman, Xuxi, he needs a proper name," Kun says and he laughs at Xuxi's palpable deadpanning, even through the screen.

They continue with Xuxi's schedule for their date: they walk to the next door biome, the Taiga Mountains, and enjoy the view of the shader-modified sunset. Next, Xuxi takes him to a newly found flower forest. He makes Kun sit down on a white chair from the Decocraft mod.

"Are you having fun?" 

Kun nods even though he knows Xuxi can't see him.

"Yeah, you know I love stuff like this. I really wish I could kiss you right now," Kun whispers.

He knows he shouldn't be bringing down the mood, but he misses his boyfriend, sue him for being sulky.

On the other end of the line, Xuxi tuts.

"Me, too, angel."

They stay quiet for a few seconds. Lightning strikes outside, but Kun is looking at the screen. Xuxi's e-boy skin brings a smile to his face. Kun moves his pointer down to look at his own skin: it's mostly white, except for the face. It's a polar bear costume. Xuxi had sent it to him a few weeks ago, saying it reminded him of Kun. He smiles at the memory.

Now, when he brings the pointer back up, Xuxi is standing in front of him. Not close enough for the skin to glitch, but close enough that his face takes up the majority of the screen. He's crouching.

A moment of silence goes by, and then Xuxi's kissy sound echoes through the room from the speaker.

"I love you," he says.

Kun laughs softly. A warm spark makes its way through his body, bringing every nerve ending to life. His cheeks take on a pink hue, and he doesn't cover his face this time. 

Kun copies the kissy sound.

"I love you, too."

**Author's Note:**

> was that okay? i dont know, but i hope you liked it!! 
> 
> find me on twitter @kunmillion :]


End file.
